Till Death Do We Not Part
by Sha and GP
Summary: AU:Padme is the daughter of Palpatine, who has arranged a marriage between her and Darth Vader. The only problem is Padme despises this man, yet will she get to know the person underneath? Please Review! It is highly appreciated and will help us with our
1. Arranged Marriage

_Till Death do we part_

_Written by Sha and GP_

_**A/N- This is a revison of chapter one. Due to the wonderful idea from one reviewer. Tatianna this chapter is dedicated to you. Thank You again. Basically we switched the girls role, Padme is now younger than Sabe. Orginally Padme was the oldest. Thanks again.

* * *

**  
_

_Flash back – 14 years ago_

"_Ani there you are," A small brown haired girl approached a small blond haired boy, who was sitting in the shelter of his home, out of the hot Tatooine sun. _

_She said, "I've been looking everywhere for you. Mom finally let me out."_

"_I've been sitting here for almost half an hour waiting for you' he teased. The young girl poked her tongue out in an act of defiance. _

"_Do you know what is special about tomorrow?" She asked expectedly. _

_The boy nodded. "Yes, it's your birthday…and I've brought your present here with me." He handed the girl the small gift. _

"_What is it?" She questioned him. He just gives her a mysterious smile. She quickly discards the wrapper and looks at it in amazement. _

"_I carved it my self, it's a japer necklace." He smiles proudly. _

'_It's beautiful.' The girl exclaimed as she placed it over her head. She leaned over and kissed his cheek._

"_Thank you." He blushes and stared at her. _

"_What is it?" She questioned_

_He stated, out of the blue, "One day I'm going to marry you. That I promise"_

"_I can't wait," She laughed, as she fingers the pendent._

_(End of flashback)_

**

* * *

(Padme's POV)**

I suddenly snap back to the present, still holding the japer necklace given to me by Anakin. It has helped me through many of my troubled times; such as, my mother's death, my father becoming Emperor and now having an arranged marriage to Darth Vader. He is my arch enemy. That man has no heart, he is nothing but evil! Not only is he my father's second in command, he kills everyone that defies him. In addition, I realize I have never seen him without his armour. He is probably hideous, an uncivilized being.

Again, I stroke the pendent gently, placing it underneath my top. I do not want to lose it. It is my only reminder of the happiest times I had as a child. My mind travels back to Anakin, the boy I met fourteen years ago. What is he like? Is he more handsome than he was as a boy? What kind of man is he? Would he know that I've changed my name from Padme to Amidala? How I wish he was here to rescue me!

My attention is raised by the doors to my bedroom hissing open. I look up to see my older sister, Sabe entering. With an ugly scowl marring her face, she rushes to the refresher.

I walk over to the refresher door concerned. "What is wrong, Sabe?"

"It's none of your damn business," She screams through the door. The door of the refresher opens and she is standing before me, tears rushing down her face.

"Why do you get everything?" She sobs.

"What are you talking about?" I ask puzzled, concern etched in my face.

She steps forward and screams, "You know what I'm talking about."

"Sabe, what _are _you talking about?" I ask, now extremely confused.

"You know what I'm talking about. Quit playing dumb." She screeches before turning to the door. I stare at her dumbfounded. _What is going on?_

"You will pay for this Amidala." She stares at me with venom before turning and leaving the room.

I stand still as I realize my sister despises me. What for? I have no idea, but now I have created myself another adversary.

**

* * *

(Sabe's POV)**

How could she do this to me? I thought she knew me. I thought she knew that I love Darth Vader.

I run as fast as I can to my bedroom. Entering it, I collapse on the bed and burst into tears. Three years ago, Darth Vader joined my father. Since I first laid my eyes on him I have loved him, even with the armour.

Now I have lost my only chance to be with him. I have lost him to my sister. She does not even like him! It's a wasted relationship!

An evil thought enters my mind. I will try anything to break their arranged marriage. I remember the last words I spoke to my sister and grin.

"Watch out Amidala, I'm going to break off your engagement and you will regret that you ever stepped foot on my territory." I smile as a million plans twirl through my mind.

I leave the grey of my bedroom behind and walk to my father's throne room (on the death star). The storm troopers guarding my father announce my presence to him.

"Let her in," I hear him command. I'm escorted into the room. Looking around, I notice Darth Vader standing near my father, nodding his head as my father spoke. I observe my father end the conversation with the nod of his head, but Darth Vader stands at his side.

"Sabe, what is it you want? More money, clothes, servants?" He looks at me alarmed.

"No father," I speak.

I stare up at him into his brown eyes. "I want an audience with you _alone.'_" He looks surprise, for I had never asked for that before.

All the storm troopers leave, apart from Darth Vader. I gape at Vader. "I want you to leave too; this is between my father and I." Darth Vader gazes at my father as if seeking permission to leave.

"You may leave my young apprentice."

"Very well, master" He leaves us behind and my father turns to me.

"Now daughter, what is it you want that requires everyone to leave?"

'It's about Amidala and Vader.' I take a deep breath before launching into my explanation, before exploding, "Why is it that Amidala should marry Vader? Why not me? You know how I feel father! Also she is younger than him. It should be me, we are the right age!"

He wipes away sweat from his brow and replies, "I know how you feel about Vader, I could sense it. However if you did marry Darth Vader, your emotions would have gotten in the way. Therefore you would not be able to be a good sith, a strong sith."

"Still, why her?" I demand, "Why not someone else?"

"Who better than the daughter of the Emperor, and she does not have feelings for him." He answers.

Feeling frustrated that I have received no better reply, I exit the room.

**

* * *

(Darth Vader's POV)**

I leave the room as the Emperor commands me. My last conversation with him puzzles me; marriage, marriage to his youngest daughter. She is a beauty unlike her sister; however, there are greater benefits to being married to the Emperor's most beautiful daughter. No man will ever own her beauty apart from me.

Leaving the throne room I decide to go and catch some sleep before my night duties. I walk silently through the corridor, my feet stomping against the metal floor.

I enter my bedroom; it is not too far from the daughters' bedrooms or the Emperor's. It's rather bare, only a few personal items decorate my room. It contains nothing from my past life, those memories are too painful.

I remove my amour and the black helmet that covers my face. I take a deep breath in and shake my long blond hair loose. Free from the constraints of my armour I head to the refresher.

After a quick shower, I climb into my bed. Settling down, I prepare to sleep, but sleep does not come easily. A memory enters my mind from my past life as Anakin Skywalker.

The memory of me giving a young girl a present haunts me. I remember the promise of marriage I gave to her, and the hand carved necklace.

I try to remember her name as I fall back down into a deep uneasy sleep. Her image lingers in my mind as I sleep uneasily.

* * *

(**Padme' POV)**

I close my eyes and allow memories to sweep me away….

_I slouch on the hot sand, waiting for Ani to come along. Watto should have let him out by now. I squint at the twin suns above me. The air is dry and humid. I breathe in and exhale the air from my lungs. Where is he? _

_A small young boy lingers in the background. I laugh and shout, "Ani! There you are!"_

_He sniggers, but doesn't come near me. He runs into the crowd. I giggle with delight. "Wait for me!" _

_I run through the crowd, and lose sight of my best friend. Laughing wildly, I try to find him. I see his blond hair dance in the wind and leap around another corner. Scampering to the corner I jump on him. He squeals in surprise. We fall to the ground and instead of seeing a boy, I see a young man. He smiles at me, "I've missed you Padme." _

_I hold him close and weep. "I miss you so much Ani!" _

"_I wish you were here too." He whispers. _

"_Anakin, you promised me, we'd be together! Why have you abandoned me?" I weep into his chest._

_He brushes my hair back and says, "I wish…I'm not who I was back then, Padme." _

"_What-do you mean?" I stammer. _

_He chokes and stammers, "I can't- stay…" _

"_Anakin! NO!"_

**

* * *

(Vader's POV)**

I sit up quickly, panting. What was that? _Padme'…_ The girl I played with as a child… Her name is Padme….

**To Be Continued.**


	2. The meeting

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed. Reviews were highly appreciated. This chapter is dedicated to all those who reviewed.

* * *

**

**(Darth Vader's POV)**

I sit up quickly, panting. What was that? _Padme'…_ The girl I played with as a child… Her name is Padme….

Suddenly there is hammering on the metal door. I groan as I'm forced to get out of the bed.

"Yes!" I snarl, mentally thinking they'll be dead tomorrow morning.

A metallic voice of a droid replies. "The Emperor wishes to see you master." I groan. This is the last thing I want this morning. All I desire is to be left alone with my thoughts of my young friend Padme'.

"Tell him I am coming!" I shout to the droid through the door.

"Yes master," I hear the reply before it scuttles off. Getting out of bed, I head to the refresher and have a quick shower before donning the heavy suit and mask. I hastily leave my room and head to the Emperor's throne room.

**

* * *

(Padme's POV)**

I have my head in my hands thinking of my last memory of Anakin. What did he mean? He must be the same person. There is a knock on my door.

"Yes?" I call. Sabe enters smiling. _This is unusual_. I think. Sabe never smiles at me.

"Father commands you to join him in the throne room, _now_." She smirks. I pale. Father never asks me to his throne room. Usually I am left out of all business, within the government. Perhaps father has a join for me? That or I did something to not please him. I scratch my back, remembering the last scars I had been given….

_I had been riding without an escort and ended up falling off my speeder bike. My father had been angered and killed several of his guards for my insolence. He used force-lighting on me. I remember mother cleaning up the blood splotches left. _

_She told me to never defy my father again, and to be more like Sabe', his precious one. _

"I'm going." I mutter to her. I do not glance at her because she will see the terror in my eyes. I get up and quickly don the first gown I find. After putting my hair up in a simple plait I leave and walk down the metal corridor to the throne room.

Father stands up to greet me. I'm surprised to see his apprentice is not here and sigh silently in relief in my mind. He starts speaking to me, "Now Amidala, I expect you want to know why I've summoned you here."

Just then the doors open and I'm surprised to see Darth Vader enter. "Good Vader, now you are here I can tell you both what is happening." _Great my day just got worse._

**

* * *

(Darth Vader's POV)**

I enter the room astonished to see Amidala there. As soon as she sees me, a scowl appears on her face. I repress the urge to say 'good morning to you too'. Instead I bow to the emperor and move to his side. I'm not shocked to see Amidala avoiding me. It is well known throughout the Death Star that she hates me and Sabe the _annoying _sister, loves me.

The emperor begins explaining," Now as you two know, there is going to be a marriage ceremony between the two of you. Before you get married however, I want you to each get to know each other. I therefore command you both spend the day together."

Amidala's scowl grows and I notice her urge to retort yet, she remains quiet.

"Yes Father, I will do that." She says calmly. The Emperor then looks at me.

"Yes Master, I will show Amidala, what duties I do for the good of the Empire." The Emperor looks pleased at that statement and promptly shoos us out the room. Subsequently I lead Amidala to the control room of the Death Star.

**

* * *

(Sabe's POV)**

I stand up after kneeling at the door for what seemed like hours. I feel like killing my father for doing this to me. _Why father, you know how much I love him._ As I hear footsteps approach the door, I quickly hide and watch Vader and Amidala leave together. I know where they are heading and resolve to follow them. Who knows? This meeting might be the advantage I'm looking for to break them up! I cackle evilly to myself as I vanish into their shadows….

**

* * *

(Padme's POV)**

I follow Darth Vader along the metal corridor to the control room. "What are we going to do?" I ask.

"You will see," he speaks in monotone. We enter the control room and all the troops stand to attention as soon as they see us.

"Back to work!" Vader barks at them. They all scatter back to their stations.

Suddenly, I feel a tingling in the back of mind. The force is warning me about something. I hate using the force but I had to this time. Using the force, I detect nothing. I try again, again nothing. _That's odd, the force is never wrong._

"What's wrong Amidala?" Vader asks in monotone again. Was he screening my mind? He better keep his sith ways to himself HMPH!

"I believe someone is watching us," I say concerned, "I used the force and I detected nothing."

Vader stands still for a moment before replying, "There is no one there. It must have been your imagination." I glare at his back knowing he is wrong but decide to dismiss the thought for later.

Vader begins his boring speech, "Here we keep an eye out for rebels and rogue Jedi. If we find any, they are tortured then killed." _Rouge Jedi. They are meant to be good, good to help us. Rebels! They are fighting for my dreams, a democracy. I will help them even if it kills me. _Another thought occurs to me, Anakin.

"_I want to become a Jedi, like the ones on holomovies!" He exclaims, pointing towards the stars, "And see the galaxy!" I laugh at him. _

"_I bet you will and you'll rescue me from danger," I add, we laugh together and watch the stars fade away. _

_Anakin wanted to become a Jedi. What if Vader has already killed him? No I can't think that._

Tears sting my eyes and I try to hide them. "R-r-rouge Jedi? Rebels?" I ask stunned.

The image of Anakin's lifeless body in this very room makes me angry. Vader nods as if nothing has affected him. "How can you? They are good. They help innocent people, they fight for freedom!" I exclaim.

"My lady, they do not fight for freedom. They fight to upset the Empire; one which your father has worked extremely hard to build. They do not care about other people. This system is the best for them and people have made the best choice."

I glare at him, outraged by his impudence. "Best for the people! I don't get it!" I shout at him. "How is taking away people's choice _best_ for them?"

**

* * *

(Darth Vader POV)**

I can feel my frustration rising and it takes all my urge to stop me from shaking her. How could anyone be so blind to what is happening around them? I can't take anymore of her reasoning and it doesn't help all the troops are staring at us. "Back to work!" I shout.

The best way to sort out this argument is to leave. I stomp out of the control room in anger. I decide to go and complain to the Emperor. Maybe he can sort his daughter out!

I barge into the throne room. "Yes my apprentice. What is it?" The emperor says.

"Your daughter!" I gasp.

"Which one?" He inquires.

"Amidala!" I spat.

"What has she done?" He asks, genuinely troubled.

"She questions your plans for the empire!" I retort lividly "I defended your plan master; however, what can I do?"

"That is your problem now Vader. She has always been just a little bit troublesome."

I scream mentally. "Thank you master." I spit out politely and he just smiles at me. As I storm out of the throne room, I hear him calling out my name.

"By the way Vader, I will be holding an engagement party for you and Amidala next month. Try and get along by then."

I glare at him through my mask before stomping out. Muttering how unfair this marriage was.

**

* * *

(Padme POV)**

I was glad to annoy Vader. He deserved it after wanting to kill all those innocent people. Smiling gleefully to myself I head off back to my room, wondering when I will next get a chance to annoy him.

My mood sours when I see Sabe sitting on my bed on my return. She grins at me and asks, "How was your date?"

I spit out a reply back, "It was not a date and it's none of your business."

"So I guess it went well."

"Get out of my room," I scream at her. Not wanting to speak to her. She complies and leaves me in peace.

I lie on my bed for five minutes. There is a knock and I ask, "Who is it?"

My father is at the door. I quickly hop to my feet and straighten the bed before answering the door. "Yes father?"

"I've got some news for you. I've heard about this afternoon." Suddenly I am worried.

His wicked grin becomes a smirk. "I'm not concerned about that, I wanted to notify you about your engagement party in a month's time." He then turns around to leave. "And I want you to both behave." He scolds me like a child.

After he has left, I sit on the bed and bury myself in tears thinking how my life just went from bad to worse….

**

* * *

(Month later)**

* * *

**(Padme's POV)**

I stand before my mirror; my engagement dress is very striking. It has golden adorn fabric that has spaghetti straps and sleeves that dangle down off my shoulders. A servant is finishing up my exquisite hairdo; I never liked them very much. Yet my mother always adored them.

"Mistress your bath is waiting." I smile and nod for the servant to leave.

I walk into the refresher and lie down in the tub. I close my eyes and try to relax. Three more days of freedom, and I would be Lady Vader. The sound of my new title makes me shudder. How can my father do this to me? I wish he had chose Sabe to marry that monster! Sighing, I dump my head under water….

**

* * *

(Sabe's POV-Earlier in the day)**

I have three days, three days to break off their wedding! How can I possibly do it? Hmmm there has to be a way… Yes! I can knock Padme' unconscious and take her place! I resemble her enough! I'll slip into her refresher and either slip her some sleeping pills in her fruit or I could hit her over the side of the head. Hehehe my plan will work…

**

* * *

(Padme's POV)**

I come out of the water and Sabe is sitting there, with lunch. "Hello my sister," She greets.

"Sabe' what are you doing here?" I utter, something doesn't feel right….

"I thought we could share a meal together," She cracks a wicked grin and hands me a fruit.

"Want some? The servants made your favourite," She asks.

I take the piece of luscious fruit and take a tiny bite. It was indeed my favourite, the only fruit that would grow on Tatooine. The favour reminds me of a memory of Ani and me….

"_Padme'! Come here! I found the periwinkle tree!" Ani cries excitedly. I run after him and stop on my heels when I see the tree._

"_It's wonderful; I didn't know any fruit grew on this desert planet!" I exclaim. He reaches up and takes one. The periwinkle fruit is a purplish color, with a red tint._

"Here try it. My mom makes periwinkle pie, when she can," claims Ani.

_I bite into it and gasp. The favour was nothing like I had ever tasted before. It was rich, like a mango, yet thick and sour like a lemon. "It's great Ani!" I laugh and hug him. He blushes. _

"_You're the only one I wanted to share this place with, the only one I can trust with this secret," He whispers. _

_I blush. "Thanks…" _

The memory escapes me and I smile. Sabe rolls her eyes, knowing all too well who I was remembering. "You cannot still have a crush on that annoying boy from Tatooine."

I blush slightly. "Yes, and he was never annoying. Anakin was a very dear friend to me."

"Whatever, let's finish our meals," She declares. We sit in silence and I begin to feel a bit dizzy.

"Sabe' would you hand me the towel?" I request, standing up.

She does and smiles. "You know, Vader thinks of you as a twit."

I wrap the towel around me and reply. "Good I hate him."

"Of course, but I believe he despises you as well."

My mind starts to cloud some more and I grab onto Sabe'. "You all right sis?"

"Fine, I'm just a bit dizzy…" My eyes flutter and she lets go of me. "Sabe'…." I begin, yet I feel something hard hit the back of my head and I black out.

**

* * *

(Sabe's POV)**

I grin evilly to myself and step over my sister's unconscious body. Her head has a nice gash made by yours truly. She'll be out for awhile. I slipped her three sleeping pills, oops I overdosed her! Well it won't be a terrible thing to have to gone…. Now where is that dress of her's?

I had the servants transform myself into resembling my dear little sister and now I stand at the edge of the stairs. I start my way down and smile as Darth Vader takes my hand…

To Be Continued.


	3. Found

**A/N-Merry Christmas! Here is your next chapter! Hehehe, a little present for all of you.**

**Thank you for the reviews! **

**-Sha and GP

* * *

**

**Chapter 3

* * *

**

**(Vader's POV)**

I watch as Amidala comes strolling downstairs, a bit too fast. Her bodily movements show no signs of tension, and her force presence is much darker than before. She takes my decoy's hand and makes her way to her father. I stand back, surrounded by many senators and other politicians. I needed to test Amidala, to trust she would know the difference between me, and an imposter. Watching from a distance, I notice her behavior change. Amidala did not enjoy these types of engagements, why all of a sudden has she become a social butterfly? Though it seems as if Amidala is not herself this evening, her hand gestures and ways of speakingare not her own.She is behaving more like her coniving sister, than herself! Yet...is it possibly Sabe? My mind is struck with the knowledge of something Amidala said earlier...

"_I believe someone is watching us," Amidala says concerned, "I used the force and I detected nothing." _

"_There is no one there. It must have been your imagination."_

How blind could I be! Sabe has done something with Amidala! Promptly, I try to sense her presence; nothing, dark and silent. Scurrying to her quarters, I use the force to open the door. "Amidala?" I call. _That was stupid Vader, how can she hear me? She would not recognize my voice._

I stroll into the bathroom, and notice her lifeless body, lying on the rug. My body tenses at the sight of her gorgeous half-covered body. I react rapidly by taking off my cloak, and wrapping her in it. If I had not, many evil thoughts would have cross my mind, before my wedding night…. Alhough, they already have...

I gently pick her up and she cradles against me, moaning. A good sign, that Sabe hasn't done much damage to her. I must take her to the hospital wing, her head is injured and Sabe' must have slipped her something to become unconscious. Amidala moans again and lifts her eyes. I freezeas her eyes linger on my own. Her eyes are full of confusion. "Ani? Oh my dear Ani, you've come back to me," She whispers.

My heart pounds in my head. How… who is this Ani? Anger surges through me; she is mine, not anyone else's. I don't care if she despises me; she is to be my wife! If only I could probe her mind to find out whom this 'Ani' is. I attempt to and her mind blocks the attack. Damn, she is very strong in the force.

"Ani," She murmurs, brushing my cheek lightly. I close my eyes feeling the contact between us. It almost felt _good_ to be touched in such a way, yet I slap her hand away.

"Amidala, you were injured, I'm taking you to the hospital wing," I reply to her surprised expression. She nods and her eyes flutter shut. Her body is limp once more. Thank God, or she'd have made me more flustered than I already am….

**(Hospital Wing)**

A doctor standing by looks astounded to see me out of my suit. He is one of the only people who knows of my former identity.

"Watch over her. She has been hurt and slipped sleeping pills," I request, coolly. I place my bride-to-be on a gurney and leave him to take care of her injuries.

Sabe and I need to have a little chat…..

**

* * *

(Sabe's POV)**

Tonight has been wonderful. I have had Darth Vader all to myself. Father did not even ask where I was. Well, he did not know of the switch so, Vader must not be aware either.

Vader bows solemnly and his is about to speak, when a handsome young blonde man grabs my arm, dragging me away from my love. The guests are a bit shocked, and Vader stands there astounded. Why did he allow this cruel man to drag me off! This man will pay for his insolence!

The man slams me into the wall and I gasp as I recognize the young man. He is the Jedi Knight … Anakin Skywalker. That name makes me shudder. This man in front of me is also the one Padme has a crush on. Isn't he supposed to be dead? He disappeared right after the Clone Wars!

"Who the hell do you think you are?" I demand, slapping him across his face. His eyes flare with anger, I am not afraid of any Jedi. "I will have you arrested for your disrespect!" I bark.

"You, my dear are an imposter! You are not Amidala. No, you are too spiteful to be her. I know what you did, Sabe'. You almost killed your own sister!" He claims.

"And what will you do about it, _Jedi_?" I spat.

His fist encloses together and he uses the force to choke me.My hands fly to my neck to stop the choke.

"I am no Jedi, your highness," His eyes are an arctic cerulean. Fear claws at my insides, this man frightens me and I can not comprehend why.

"Let me go," I spat through the choke-hold.

"I will if you promise never to harm your sister again, do we have a deal?" His evil voice whispers into my ear.

"–Yes—I promise," I whisper back, shaking slightly.

"Good." He lets go and I gasp. Skywalker turns on his heels and leaves in the shadows. I clutch my throat and frown. Anakin Skywalker just made himself an enemy. I will not obey his orders! Padme will either not marry Vader or she shall have a very quick wedding!

**(Two days later)**

**

* * *

(Padme's POV)**

"Anakin?" I whisper, opening my eyes. No one is standing over me. All I see is the gray ceiling of the hospital wing.

"Mistress Amidala, you are awake," A doctor states.

"What-where's Ani?" I murmur my voice softer than it should be.

The doctor looks puzzled. "Who are you speaking of?"

"The-man who saved me. Where is he?" I reply.

"Milady, this Ani you speak of did not save you. Lord Vader brought you here." I sit straight up in bed at the mention of Vader's name. "WHAT?"

I hop out of bed and head towards his quarters. How dare he? Vader of all people saved me? From what though? All I remember is Sabe and I munching on my favorite fruit. Then a bang on the back of my head…. Had Sabe? No, she's not that malicious. She may hate me, but she wouldn't try to kill me….

I pound on Vader's door and I hear a human groan. I check my crono watch. _3:30 am. _

Ha! I had interrupted Lord Vader's pleasant dreams. A cocky grin forms upon my lips, oh I wanted to make that man suffer….

His familiar booming voice says, "Who disturbs me?"

"Amidala, now let me in!" I demand, pounding on the door.

Vader is standing with his hands on his hips, and if he didn't wear that ugly mask, I swear he was frowning. "May I ask what you are doing here?"

"Did you save my life?" I demand.

"Yes Milady, if you must know," He retorts.

I blush as I remember I had been improperly dressed at the time of the rescue…. "How dare you! You were not allowed in my quarters, let alone in my refresher!" I shout, resentment filling my voice.

" I should have left you to die then?" He demands.

"Well, no…" I mutter.

"Then there is nothing to discuss. I trust you leave now," He tersely replies, using a force push to shove me out of the room. The door slides shut and I stand up.

"MEN!" I scream the door. I stomp off and head back to my room.

**

* * *

(Vader's POV)**

That woman is going to be the death of me. Her father tricked me! I should have taken on Sabe'. At least she and I have something in common. Amidala and I have nothing to share. Visions of bitterness fill my mind. My life shall be miserable with her!

**(Wedding Day)**

My miserable existence will die out soon. Amidala will torture my very soul….

**

* * *

(Padme's POV)**

Tears fall down my red cheeks as I start down the aisle. I keep my face down, so the monster does not see them, and receive satisfaction. He will not see my anger, sadness or bitterness. I will do my duty and when it is time I will strike him down in his own bed.

I reach where Vader and the minister are positioned. I keep my eyes lowered and the ceremony begins.

"We are all gathered here today to witness the union of Amidala andLord Vader." I hear the minister drone.

"All those who believe this marriage should not take place say Aye now." From the corner of my eye, I see my father putting a hand over Sabe's mouth to shut her up. I bite my lip to stop from bursting out laughing.

The Priest continues to recite all the vows. I find my self dazing off wondering why I was dreaming of Anakin when Vader saved me.

(Later in the evening, before the occurring honeymoon)

Sabe strokes my hair and hums softly to the music. "I hate him, Sabe, why do I have to sleep with him?"

She giggles slightly. "My dear sister, the marriage must be consecrated. If not, it will not be legal and you will disgrace your family."

"What is so funny? The man is probably fifty-years old and of another alien race," I utter.

"Uh-huh, we'll see little sister."

I reach out under my dress for my necklace hoping it will keep me safe.

**(Later)**

Sabe shoves me in and I cross my bare arms. Vader stands by the windows, gazing out at the heavens. "About time," He mutters through his mask.

"Yes, milord, Iam abit late. I am terribly sorry," I clench my teeth as I respond.

"Do not lie, my wife. I know of your true feelings," He responds bitterly, pointing an accusing finger at me.

"I do not have any choice," I counter. He whirls and closes the space between us.

He grabs my arms and stares into my eyes for a few minutes before moving away back to the window. He sighs almost like he's tired. "What am I to do with you Amidala?"

Shaking slightly, my hand reaches out for the necklace that is hidden under my dress.

"Amidala, what is that in your hand?" He questions his voice in monotone again. I hide it quickly back in my dress.

"Amidala. Hand it to me NOW!" He barks at me. I quickly remove the necklace from around my neck and hand it to him. _No give that back, that's precious. Please._ I cry silently in my mind. He stares at it for five minutes, fingering it gently, almost as if he is lost in a memory. He walks up to me and forces my chin up so I am looking directly into his black eyes.

"Look at me Amidala," He says. I turn to stare into his masked face and quickly look away. I hear a hiss and the sounds of the mask being unlocked. I shut my eyes, images of a repulsive creature fills my mind. A deformed figure with scars and burnt etches. Perhaps Vader uses the suit to survive.

A new voice demands, "Look at me Amidala!" I shiver and gaze up into his eyes, gasping.

**

* * *

To Be Continued.**


	4. Revelations

_**Till Death Do We Not Part**_

_**Chapter 4**_

**_Thanks you guys for all your reviews again. Chap 5 might take a little while to come cause we are both busy this month. But we promise to write it and upload it as soon as possible. Now to answer some quick questions._**

**_? We usually update once a month which is usually when we write the next chapter. _**

**_Rainy - Sorry about the scene change being choppy, we didn't realize and guess trying to change the time line like that didn't work very well. _**

**_

* * *

_**

**(Padme's POV)**

"Look at me Amidala!" I shiver and stare up into a familiar pair of baby blue eyes. Those eyes are so familiar….where have I…. I gasp sharply. _Oh my Goodness! It can't be… It can't be him!_ As I realize who this man is before me, tears escape my eyes and pour down my face.

"Ani, my dear Ani, you've come back to me," I cry. I stumble backwards and fall onto the bed as it hits my knees. Pain seizes my body and I sob not only for Ani, but from the throbbing pain.

* * *

**(Darth Vader's POV)**

"_Ani, my dear Ani, you've come back to me."_

_Ani? _She stumbled to the bed and sat down. The urge to comfort her grows in me, but I turn away. Who is this Ani she talks of? The name rings a bell…. where have I heard it before?

I clasp the pendant that I had taken away from her. Glancing down at it, I discern its simple looks. It is a snippet of some sort of stone. The feel of its smooth surface calms my mind. I close my eyes and focus on its vibrations. This pendant was created out of love; a strong love. Focusing on this "bond", images of two young children fill my mind….

"_I carved it my self, it's a japer necklace." He smiles proudly. _

'_It's beautiful.' The girl exclaimed as she placed it over her head. She leaned over and kissed his cheek._

"_Thank you." He blushed and stared at her. _

"_What is it?" She questioned_

_He stated, out of the blue, "One day I'm going to marry you. That I promise"_

"_I can't wait," She laughed, as she fingered the pendent._

Anger boils inside of me. This 'Ani' loved Amidala as a child! He promised her marriage, a family…. Somehow Amidala senses my anger; she sends waves of reassurance through the force. Perspiration slithers down my face, and I wipe it away. This room is too hot, so I do away with the amour. Underneath, I'm wearing a basic black tunic. After releasing myself from the amour, my mind wanders back to who this 'Ani' is. That boy reminds me of someone long ago; someone lost….

It comes to me through the force_. Your name is Anakin, Ani was your nickname. _I turn to stare at Amidala. She nods to me and suddenly I feel more memories rush through me.

I was the boy on Tatooine… the slave boy who played with the little brown-haired girl. Is Amidala…..? NO! She can't be that girl from Tatooine all those years ago! No it can't be! The proof however is in my hands. She is Padme Naberrie, my childhood playmate. I shake my head as my childhood sweeps into my broken mind. I cannot hide from them anymore…. . Another figure forms in my memories, another woman who called me Ani….

_Your mother_

My mother…. Her affectionate eyes appear in my mind. Unexpectedly the memories of her death are there too. An unspeakable rage surges through me. I cannot control it. The pain I buried is resurfacing and tearing my insides apart. Padme places her hand on my shoulder, reassuring me with her comforting gaze.

_Do not withhold your grief, free yourself from it. _Surprisingly, I wrap my arms around her, collapsing into her chest, sobbing uncontrollably. She embraces me back and says nothing.

* * *

**(Padme's POV)**

I couldn't believe it at first. _Anakin, _he had been right in front of me for the past three years! I cannot believe he is Darth Vader! No, that can't be right. I refuse to believe it! He cannot be my hero; Vader is a cold blooded murder!

Silence filled the room as he stared at my pendant. _Does he know who I am? _He ran his hand through his hair, deep in thought. I could feel his confusion through the force. Memories flew through his mind, until he remembered his mother.

How could he forget about her? He adored his mother. I pushed the answer to his mind and he froze. I felt a huge wave of anger and uncontrollable grief. Something awful must have happened to her. Not being able to stand it, I go up to him and hold him. _Do not withhold your grief, free yourself from it. _He wrapped me in a tight embrace and sobbed into my nightgown.

I stumble on my feet, and lead him to the bed, where I can just lay next to him. He clings to me and I brush back his long blond-hair, whispering comforting words to him. He gazes up at me like a small lost child. Is this really the feared ruthless murderer Darth Vader?

"Ani?" I whisper tentatively, "What happened to your mother?"

He cuddles closer to me, and takes a deep breath before replying, "She was kidnapped a-a long time ago. W-w-hile I was with the Jedi. They refused to help me rescue her!"

His eyes seem distant as I ask, "By whom?"

"T-tusken Raiders. I found her close to death… T-t-they whipped her, Padme….and raped her. Dammit! If the Jedi hadn't refused to help her, she would still be alive!" His anger surges through him. He attempts to get out of the bed and pace but, I hold onto him tighter.

"Calm down Ani," I reply, stroking his face. He nuzzles my hand. My heart goes out to him. He has really had a hard life. I wish I could make him feel better…. I reach for my pendant, and hand it to him.

"Here, take this, It will help ease the pain," I murmur, handing him the pendant.

"Thank you," He whispers against my hand.

A small grin forms on my lips and I answer, "Welcome, it is worth the payback since you're the one who helped me through all these years of pain."

"I have?" He asks keeping his eyes lowered.

"Of course, every thought of you kept me going, knowing there was another day and I could survive because your love kept me going," I whisper, running my hands in his soft golden hair. His fury has settled and he brushes his lips against my palm. Then he trails the kisses from my neck up to my cheek and stares into my eyes. His smouldering gaze blazes though my soul, igniting the fire within me. I shiver underneath his stare and wait for the sky to fall. He whispers, "I've waited so long for this moment."

I nod silently, awaiting fate to claim me. His fingers trace my lips and then the world comes undone. His lips brush mine, and I run my hands through his hair. His tongue glides along mine and I respond easily. Keeping my eyes closed, I feel his hand travel down my body and gently reach under my skirt. I moan softly and murmur into his ear, "Make love to me Anakin."

He says nothing in response, only claiming my lips once more in a passionate and fiery kiss as we both battle for control.

Our minds are not changed, instead we are urged on. We dive into these pleasures for one night, forgetting the world, forgetting the past and the future. Leaving, behind the hardships and just being with each other. Two souls merging into one….

* * *

**(The Morning After)

* * *

**

I roll over onto my back and slap my arm into something soft. I hear a moan and leap three feet in the air. Spinning around, Anakin's arm grabs mine. "Padme' it's just me,"

I look relieved as I turn around to see Anakin behind me. I cuddle closer to him. "Last night was amazing Ani." He grins happily at me too.

"Yes it was," He says nodding, gently drawing patterns on my bare stomach.

"Hey that tickles," and he laughs at me. The man had the nerve to laugh at me. It is however infectious and I too am laughing hard.

Suddenly, he is silent, a sudden change from 5 minutes earlier. I stare questioningly at him but he does not respond. I try a new tactic; probing his mind with the force.

_No Padme_ …._Answer me then_, I push back to him through the force.

_I'm busy._

_What? Are you receiving instructions from my father and what is he telling you to do?_

_As you are my wife I will give you the privilege to know. Your father has discovered a rebel base and is asking us personally to overview the destruction of it._ _It will be a great honour for us and will make us more famous in the galaxy. _

He gets out of bed wrapping a sheet around his waist as he makes his way to the closet.

"What!" I scream as he gets out the bed. "You are willing to kill innocent people just for publicity. What about their families? They are only doing what is good for the galaxy and the Republic!"

He calls out from the closet, "Padme, we have already been through this!"

"No we have not!" I shriek back at him.

He walks out of the closet, sheet dropped on the floor and only wearing a pair of black trousers. His long blond hair still tussled from last night. He comes to the bed and sits near it. "Look Padme, for the sake of the Empire, we have to destroy these rebels. I know some of them were good friends of yours but that is the price of being a rebel."

"H-h-how did you know about my friendship with the Rebels?"

"I read your mind last night." He shrugged.

"W-what? H-h-how could you do that to me?" I stammer, enfolding my arms around myself and the sheet covering me.

"Padme we are now married, it's the husband's right to know everything about his wife."

As soon as I heard that I got annoyed and dropped the sheet that covered me and attempted to slap him. However, using the force he caught my hand and shoved me back on the bed. He leans over me, holding my hands above my head. He stares into my face. His eyes have turned yellow thanks to the force.

"Don't you dare slap me again Padme. Got that? Or you will regret it." I glare back at him and challenge him with my eyes. He immediately gets off my body, his eyes still yellow. I watch from my bed as he gets dressed angrily, shoving his armour on before placing the terrible mask on his head.

He stomps out of the room, and I watch the door shut. Wrapping myself in the sheet on the bed again, I cry as I think about my friends and the monster my poor Ani has turned into. Is there any hope of turning Vader back to Anakin? I know it is possible! He showed me Anakin last night. I have to just find a way to keep him there. With that thought in mind, I head to the refresher to get ready for the day, picking up the precious pendant that had fallen on the floor after last night's revelations.

To Be Continued


	5. Naboo

**We would like to thank all our reviewers. **

**AnakinVanHelsingLegolaSkywalker: Definetly, If you prod us, we'll prod you lol. Hope that's okay for you.

* * *

**

**(Darth Vader's POV)**

_That silly woman thought I did not know about her secret connections! She thought she had me fooled! Well I'm not that easy to fool! I knew about her connections from the star, thought I needed to confirm them. I will show her that she cannot hide anything from me! She will be forced to watch her smug bag friends die at my hands! _

I clench my fists as I stroll to the bridge. My wife is a thorn in my side, and it will grow throughout our marriage. She is nothing but…. My breath escapes me as my angel wanders out of our bedroom. She is wearing a scarlet dress which fits snug against all her curves. My eyes wander down and then back to her face. Her chestnut curls bounce upon her shoulders and twist around her face. I am stunned for a second before realizing I have duties. Averting my gaze away, I rush around the corner to the bridge. To shake my wife's image out of my mind I bellow out, "Where is the rebel base?"

Commander Reynolds steps forward, shaking, "Sir- the rebels are on the planet Naboo."

Smirking beneath my mask I order, "Good, set a course for Naboo."

"Vader, why are you working on your honeymoon?" My master's voice suddenly inquires. Whirling, I see his repulsive reflection on the holo-screen.

"Master, there was a rebel base discovered and I wanted to see if I could capture the rebels," I answer, keeping his daughter out of our conversation. I do not want her father to know of her connections, at least not until I need too….

"Good, good. You are doing an excellent job as my second in command."

I nod, "Its all thanks to you master,' I praise, knowing all to well how much he loves extol. The guy is so vain he spends ages getting ready in the morning. He smirks slightly at me before cutting the transmission.

* * *

**(Padme's POV)**

I leave the bedroom, planning to make it look like I'm heading to the library to read. As I leave the room, I sense my husband behind me. The urge to turn around and give him a saucy smile is tedious but I resist it and carry on my way. I sense his gaze upon me, and my body tenses. When I feel his gaze leave me, I hastily look behind and see he is nowhere in sight. Sighing, I swiftly reach one of my shortcuts and direct myself to the secret compartment between the bridge and the ducts that lead into space.

Vader may think he is clever, wait until he discovers my shortcuts! _Although I have no intention to ever reveal them to him_. I might need them in the future.

I can hear Vader's irritating breathing and he bellows, "Where is the rebel base?"

"Sir- the rebels are on the planet Naboo."

He orders, "Good, set a course for Naboo."

Naboo! No! I have to go there to warn Bail and the others! I cannot let them die at the hands of Vader. We are not more than two standard hours away from Naboo. I should get ready to land, and warn them of the attack. They don't deserve to die; they are our only chance for a democracy!

I race back to my bedroom- I mean mine and Vader's bedroom and dash into Vader's closet. I don't think he'll miss one of his cloaks. He has too many I discovered on my wedding night. Security should not recognize me in the cloak. I change into my charcoal skin-tight fighting suit and tie my hair up in a bun before placing Vader's heavy cloak on.

Then, I slowly walk out the room. I know that before bombing the rebel base they would first survey it. As soon Vader's ship is over Naboo, I use a Jedi mind trick (which Obi wan taught me) on one of the storm troopers, and I take borrow one of their fighters with his permission.

* * *

**(On Naboo)

* * *

**

I land behind a bush, keeping the fighter hidden with a cloaking device. If Vader or my father finds me down here, I will be in a serious amount of trouble. I follow the path down and deep within the forest. A camouflaged building comes into view, and I knock on the door softly. A low voice whispers, "Who is it?"

I drop my hood down and hear the voice's surprised gasp, "Padme'."

He quickly opens the door and ushers me in. Bail Organa's lively features appear from behind his cloak. "We're in the middle of a meeting, care to join?"

"No Bail, I have something extremely important to tell you and it's urgent. Gather everyone up now!" He can tell by the tone in my voice that it cannot wait and escorts me downstairs to a hidden room.

"Padme," I hear everyone's surprised gasp. The sudden rush of greetings throws me off balance and I fall suddenly. Obi-wan Kenobi and Bail come to my aid and help me into a chair.

"Listen, to me now for the sake of your lives." Everyone crowds around me, like children listening to their favourite bedtime story.

"Tell us please," Bail persists urgently, knowing I had risked my skin to come here.

I clear my throat and begin, "Vader is going to destroy this base. He knows of the location and is on his way here. I'm sure his scouts are already surveying the area."

A woman from the back of the room asks, "They have found us?"

"Yes, and you must hurry and leave…." I am interrupted by many shouts and screams.

"Please quiet down! I am not finished!" I cry over their protests and shouts.

"Please everyone ORDER!" Bail cries, whistling between his teeth. Every man and woman halts their actions and turn back to Bail. "Let us not panic, Padme' is not finished."

"Then tell us!" A senator proclaims.

"Very well, I know the identity of Darth Vader." Everyone starts whispering amongst themselves. They are sceptical of my knowledge, since I am the Emperor's daughter.

"How do you know?" Mona Mothman questions, her eyebrows are raised.

"Does it matter?" I question, knowing if they knew about my marriage they would not trust me. I cannot afford losing them.

"Who is it?" Bail asks gently.

I eye Obi-wan and mutter, "Anakin Skywalker." Obi-wan does not look surprised. Did he know of his turning? Gasps fly through the room and a small woman claims, "NO, that the republic's Hero turned against us? He could not have betrayed us!"

"It is true," Obi-wan speaks up. He steps forward and sighs, "Anakin was my padwan, I watched him fall to the dark side."

"You- were his master- Why did you not tell me Obi-wan?" I stammer out. This news was shocking. I had trusted Obi-wan throughout my childhood. He never once spoke of his padwan. I had never seen Anakin…and all along I had a link between us; a link I could have connected to years before Anakin's fall…. Tears fill my eyes and I hold them back. This isn't the time for tears. I must save my friends.

"Never mind my request, Obi-wan. You do not have to explain yourself." He nods silently. "Now, everyone should leave immediately!"

The rebels say nothing more, they bombard Bail and I near the door and scurry out. Bail, Obi-wan and I are left standing in the empty room. Bail is the first to speak, "I know all about your marriage to Vader," I gasp and he nods knowingly, "Don't worry I know your father planned it."

I smile gratefully at him. He knows how much I hate Vader. Obi-wan places a comforting hand on my shoulder. "Padme' I have something for Anakin. He left it at the Jedi Temple the night he turned. I believe you should have it now."

He reaches under his cloak and places and a small chest in my hands. "What-"

I gasp as I recognize the intricate design. It belonged to Shmi. The aged wooden box is present in all my memories of her. She always stored her most precious memories in there, but never allowed anyone to look in there; including her son, Anakin.

Memories of Anakin trying to open the box and getting caught by Shmi enter my mind. I give a small chuckle, Obi-wan looks questioning at me. I shake my head. _It doesn't matter anymore, its all in the past._ He nods respectfully, knowing exactly what I was thinking. "When- did Shmi give this to Anakin?" I ask.

"I believe right before died. Anakin would never speak of it. Yet he never opened the box. I believe Shmi would want her son to have it back and perhaps his wife too, when the time is right."

This only served to make my curiosity deeper. _I'll find out when the time is right. _I know I could never look into Vader's secrets. _I love him – no hate him too much to try and find out more about him. _

I smile gratefully and my smile fades as I hear a familiar ticking noise and then silence. I shove Bail and Obi-wan up the stairs and out the door. Seconds later a loud bang and an orange illumination fills the room. My body is thrown into table and I groan from the increasing throbbing. I landed on my back; the wooden box is still tucked under my hand. My arm aches and my legs are throbbing. My eyes are cloudy from the dust and debris. I attempt to cry out for Bail or Obi-wan but I do not hear a reply and darkness claims me. _Maybe I can escape this life, be free from the horrors. _

**

* * *

(Vader's POV)**

We hover above the base and I watch the destruction from space. A smile forms upon my lips under my mask. The smell of victory is certainly in the air, and my wife and I will celebrate this victory tonight….

"Get a ship ready, I'm going down there to find surviving rebels," I bellow. The commander nods nervously at me as I walk happily to the hanger bay.

**

* * *

(In the hanger bay)

* * *

**

I notice that one of the fighters is missing. I guess the Emperor sent a clone on a mission. I leave the docking station and fly out to the base….

**

* * *

(Naboo)

* * *

**

Getting out, I inspect the area and notice no one around. "Dammit, how on earth did they escape!" I grumble to myself through my mask. The building is gone with most of the forest. A deep crevice in the ground is near me. I jump into the pit and out of the corner of my eye; I discern a figure in black lying a few feet away. The figure had been thrown by the force of the explosion. As I head towards it, the cloak looks rather familiar but I cannot place it. I bend down, and gently remove the hood. _I have a captive! They can tell me where the rebel scum wen—_

_Padme! _The blasted woman! What in…. So this is how the rebels got away! I feel the urge to scream at her. How did she know of the location?

"Stupid woman," I mutter to myself as I pick her up. Her father will not find out about this. If he does she will be killed. _I can't lose her again. Not for the second time._

As I pick her up, a box falls out of her hand. It rolls out onto the dirt. The chest is

Small and I bend down to pick it up. I gasp. _No it can't be_. I recognize the box. The engraved name is my mothers… The box was her's. How did Padme' get this precious possession?

I glance back at my wife in my arms before heading to the fighter. When she's healed she needs to be punished; something to teach her never to interfere with my plans again. _Damn woman. Why can't she do what she's told?_

**

* * *

(Padme's POV)**

I wake up in my bedroom, lying on the bed. My head hurts like murder. I realize that I've been stripped of the clothes I wore and placed in a lengthy blue nightdress. I sit up and watch Vader without his armour on, sitting on a chair staring at the chest. He traces the lid, slowly caressing Shmi's name on the top. He is lost in memories of her.

_He looks so peaceful. Why can't we be like this forever?_ Slowly he opens the box, I hear his sudden gasp as he quickly slams the lid and stares heavily at it. He looks terrified at it before getting up and placing the box in his closet.

_That's rather unusual. _I quickly turn over and pretend to sleep but I know he senses I am awake.

This is proven when he comes to the bed and sits beside me. He whispers in my ear, "Amidala I know you are awake." This is a bad sign. He has only used that name when he is irate.

I shiver with fear; clawing my insides. He wants to kill me. I can feel it. I open my eyes and he slaps me across the face. I wince; my headache intensifies.

"Why the hell did you help them?" He questions me. I look up to watch his eyes turn yellow. I'm afraid now. He knows that, so I try to charm him.

"Anakin- Please, you know how much they mean to me. They are good friends. Please- Even your old master was there, Obi-Wan." I try this as a desperate measure. Hoping it will bring out the good in him. As usual he ignores that and focuses on his name. He slaps me.

"Don't you dare call me Anakin. My name is Vader! Anakin is dead and gone!" He smacks me again to reinforce this. My skin reddens and it hurts. My head feels like someone has run over it in a speeder. Tears enter my eyes as the pain inundates my brain. Vader's eyes disappear and the eyes of my love appear once more.

"Padme-god- what have I do?" He cries out. He buries his head in my shoulder, "Please-- forgive me, I don't know what over came me."

"Shhh—I forgive you." I cannot help but forgive him; I know he is fighting for control in his body. Vader fights to stay in control, but right now I fight for Anakin. I do not want him to leave me again. I cling to Anakin and press his mouth against mine tenderly. He responds as he pushes me gently back on the bed.

**To be continued. **


	6. The Fight

Heya Everyone, sorry about the long delay, its been a really busy couple of months for the both of us and we've finally got round to writing the next chapter. Would like to thank all the wonderful people who reviewed.

We would like to especially thank **DarthGladiator45, xSiTHxHAPPENSx **and** Kristiana** for pointing outa couple of faults in our story. We've tried to remedy it, so please do review and tell us how we can improve it.

Sha and GP

* * *

**(Darth Vader's POV)**

I sit in my chair wondering where on earth I went wrong with Padme_. How could she have snuck out without me knowing? Better yet, how on earth did she enter the Rebel's hideout without me knowing and what information did she tell them? _I stand to my feet and pace across the bridge. I hear the rustling of cloth behind me and heavy footsteps. I turn instantaneously and come face to face with one of my commanders.

"Yes?" I say, the mask distorting my voice. I grin as I see the commander immediately shiver as he sees me; the fear visible in his eyes. "Sir. We ha –ve-ve recovered a holovid from the explosion."

Straight away my interest peaks and the commander if possible looks even more fearful. "We have reason to believe that it contains what happened inside the rebels' hideout."

_Oh goodness! f this gets out, then Padme's life might be in danger. At least the Emperor is far away. One less thing to worry about!_ I turn around and growl at the man. "If one word about this holovid gets out, it's going to be your head and those of your men at the end of my lightsaber."

I laugh silently as he nods with his face turning very green. He scurries away and leaves me alone. _Now to take a look at the holovid…_

_This cannot be. She was telling the truth. Obi wan was there. _I laugh to myself as I sit in my private office, the door locked. My helmet is off; the cool air licks the sweat off my face. I have the video paused half-way through. I have not finished watching it, so I turn it on again….

**

* * *

**

(Holo-Video)

* * *

"_Listen, to me now for the sake of your lives." Everyone crowds around Padme, like children listening to their favourite bedtime story._

"_Tell us please," Bail begs._

_Padme clears her throat and begins, "Vader is going to destroy this base. He knows of the location and is on his way here. I'm sure his scouts are already surveying the area."_

_A woman from the back of the room asks, "They have found us?"_

"_Yes, and you must hurry and leave…." Padme is interrupted by many shouts and screams._

"_Please quiet down! I am not finished!" She cries over their protests and shouts._

"_Please everyone ORDER!" Bail cries, whistling between his teeth. Every man and woman halts their actions and turn back to Bail. "Let us not panic, Padme' is not finished."_

"_Then tell us!" A senator proclaims._

"_Very well, I know the identity of Darth Vader." Everyone starts whispering amongst themselves. _

"_How do you know?" Mona Mothman questions, her eyebrows are raised._

"_Does it matter?" Padme questioned. _

"_Who is it?" Bail asks gently._

_Padme eyed Obi-wan and mutters, "Anakin Skywalker." _

_Obi-wan does not look surprised. Gasps fly through the room and a small woman claims, "NO, the republic's Hero turned against us? He could not have betrayed us!"_

"_It is true," Obi-wan speaks up. He steps forward and sighs, "Anakin was my padwan, and I watched him fall to the dark side."_

"_You- were his master- Why did you not tell me Obi-wan?" Padme stammered out. _

"_Never mind my request, Obi-wan. You do not have to explain yourself." He nods silently. "Now, everyone should leave immediately."_

I rise up furiously as I hear this. My own wife, the one I love betrays me like this. How dare she! Now everyone knows who I am. As the resentment boils in me I put my mask on and after snatching the holovid, head off to where my wife is.

**

* * *

(Padme's POV)**

I'm lying on the bed watching a holo movie. It's a curious movie, a Jedi and a Senator have a forbidden love affair, producing offspring and the senator has been banished from her home world, to live in exile. Her children were torn away from her and taken in by the Jedi council. A hiss of my quarter's door can be heard and I peer out from under the comforter. "Who's there?"

There is no answer. I sigh, and I turn back to my movie. It's getting quite interesting now. The rouge Jedi is on his way to bring his love back….

"Padme!" I jump startled from the movie.

"Vader, I did not see you there." I know he is staring at me through the mask. The unnerving stare, one that scared many men but not me. _He's used that trick so many times I've become immune to it_. The door hisses shut behind him.

"What is it?" I ask my eyes still glued on the screen, as I am yet again sucked into the plot.

_What did you say at that meeting_? He whispers to me through the force. I can now hear the irritation laced in the sentence.

I look at him curiously before turn my attention back to the screen, however I watch him from the corner of my eye.

_Nothing…why?_

My grip on the comforter tightens as I witness his hand perched on his lightsaber. My hand reaches slowly behind me, grasping my blaster.

_You stupid whore… you told them my identity. Stupid woman._ He pulls the lightsaber out of his suit and switches it on. The red blade hums loudly as he prepares to swing it. I jump out the bed just as it crashes where I was sitting. _Damn it that's the 2nd bed this month._ I growl at him through the force before taking aim. I fire two shots of the blaster, but they rebound off his armour.

He laughs loudly. _You think that stupid blaster can harm me woman. Better think again._ I hear the smugness in his voice. It increases my anger twofold. Each time he tried to kill me I forgave him but not this time!

I make my way to another cupboard; firing the blaster randomly, my attention diverted as I search for the spare lightsaber. One hand pulls open a drawer as I search desperately for Vader's spare lightsaber. Success! I find it and the bloody red blade ignites with a push of a button.

_Put that down!_ Vader shouts at me through the force. I hold it more firmly in my grip. I have the advantage; he thinks I don't know how to use it. I laugh silently.

"PUT IT DOWN PADME!"He shouts at me violently.

_NO!_ I take a swing at him scratching his armour. Ah ha. I finally found a weapon that can destroy his armour. He roars with rage and attacks me.

I swing blocking his red blade. Our red blades press together. The pressure is intense. _Thank goodness for Obi-Wan's training!_

I swing again aiming for his legs. He jumps I miss, instead striking the holoplayer and knocking it to the floor. _Damn there goes another holovid player. Oh well!_. He aims at me I duck before rolling under him.

**

* * *

(Vader's POV)**

I curse silently to myself. My wife _knows_ how to use a lightsaber. I should have known that before challenging her. After all she did meet with Obi-Wan quite often. He must have been the one to teach her.

I keep cursing at her as I jump every five seconds she attacks me. Only twice have I managed to block her attacks and my armour is scratched and burnt from the numerous times she has hit me.

**

* * *

(Padme's POV)**

Vader aims at me I move out the way, but not before he scorches my dress. _Oi! That's Sabe's favourite dress!_ I yell at him through the force whilst growling at him. Annoyed beyond hell I race towards him. I swing my lightsaber and it hits his hand. His lightsaber drops from his hand and lands by my feet. I pick it up, now having the advantage.

I advance towards him; the red blades humming loudly. He moves backwards as I laugh wickedly; suddenly he runs out the room. _Coward!_ I taunt him through the force. The hiss of the two lightsabers fills my ears and I frown at my scorched dress. _Damn him! Sabe's gonna kill me for damaging her dress! _Undressing quickly, I run to the closet and pull out a simple violet dress and change. Then I return to pick up the holo-player. It is a good thing the movie was on the holonet. Returning to my spot on the bed, I flicker the screen back on and return to the world of forbidden love….

**

* * *

(Vader's POV)**

I spent my afternoon and most of the evening, searching for new crewmembers, since I choked the life out of several men after my duel with Padme'. My ego was hurt after that taunt and I am irate with her. _A woman beat me, my own wife beat me! I am a Sith lord, and a veteran of the Clone Wars! She should not have beaten me!_ Sighing, _and worst of all, I owe her an apology_…. Nah, perhaps she has forgotten the whole ordeal. I grin to myself and allow memories of the previous night to recur. We fought last night and made up…. A plan formulates in my mind… A bit of wooing and she'll forget about the matter. Little did I know, Padme had a very good memory.

* * *

**(Later in the evening)**

* * *

I return to my quarter's right around eleven or so. I emerge into our bedroom to find my wife watching another damn click flick on the holo. She yawns and says nothing to me. Hastily, I strip off my armour and thrown my tunic to the floor before changing into a pyjama trouser. Leaning over the bed and nestling myself up against her, I wrap my arms around her waist. She pays no attention to me, so I continue on with the plan. I plant butterfly kisses to her neck and shoulders and whisper into her ear, "You look stunning tonight."

She raises her eyebrows. "Thank you." The credits for the movie fill the screen and Padme' escapes my hold. She yawns and murmurs, "I'm going to get ready for bed."

I watch her every move to the closet and lean back on our bed. Crossing my hands underneath my head, I smirk profoundly. _You've got her right where you want her, Vader. She'll soon be nestled underneath you…. _Boy, I am good. I laugh silently to myself.

Shortly after she entered the closet, she remerges and I gulp, just her very presence arouses me to have her. She wears a cerise nightgown, which reaches her knees. It hugs every one of her attractive curves and the short sleeves hang from her lower shoulder blades. The smell of her vanilla perfume is enticing. I lick my lips, she knows me too well. She smiles and comes to bed. She wraps the covers around herself. _This is it Vader, now make your move. _Grinning wildly, I yawn and use the old cuddle trick. She falls for it and I press tighter against her. To continue this blistering pursuit, I use the same methods I used earlier. She lays still and murmurs, "

"Not know Ani, I'm shattered."

I perk my head up and gaze down at her. _She's tired? What? This cannot be! No woman has refused my pursuits before! _Cursing in Huttesse, I lie back down and turn away from her. "Good night, Anakin Luke Skywalker." She says. _Damn it! She used my full name. Never a good sign._'

"Oh by the way Anakin, go for a shower you absolutely smell!" She says before turning over and going back to sleep.

Again cursing in Huttesse I get up and head to the refresher to take that shower. I head back to bed and grumble for a bit before staring back at the ceiling.

_What could possible be wrong with me? I could have any woman in the galaxy! And my wife refuses me!_ Sighing, I attempt to sleep….

**To Be Continued. **


	7. Sorry!

Okay guys…thought we would put a quick note up to say that we are continuing on with the story…..just we're both very busy with school work and are having writer's block at the mo. Hang on tight and we'll update as soon as we can! Till then please do carry on reviewing, it's truely appreciated, thanks to all those who have taken the time to do so.

Sha and GP


	8. Chapter 8

A/N- We have finally finished this chapter! Thank you for waiting on us and have a Happy New year!

Chapter 7

**(Padme's POV)**

I waited until I heard the sounds of his breathing calm down; alerting to me that he was in a deep sleep. Gradually moving myself out of the bed I stand up. Doing a gentle stretch, I lean over and tuck a pillow next to him so he will not awaken and find me gone. He grasps the pillow tightly, as if to hold it close, trying to protect it from the evil that surrounds us.

I forgot how cute he looked when he was sleeping, his blonde hair flopping onto his face, his body curled around the pillow pulling it tight against his chest, his eyes gently flickering as he dreamed. _Stop it Padme, you're not meant to be thinking like this._ Giving myself a mental slap, I move over to the cupboard. Quietly opening it I pulled out my black jump suit and quickly drop the cerise nightgown. It forms a dark red colour puddle on the floor. Kicking it into the cupboard, I quickly shut it and slip through my quarter's door to the living room, halting in front of the door; I slip Vader's extra lightsaber onto my waistband out from his cloak. I lean over to where the cloaks and coats are, picking up my boots I tug them onto my feet before running out my door in a hurry not to be late for the meeting.

(Sabe's POV)

I found my favourite white dress scorched. I snarl as I realize that Padme had yet again borrowed one of my favourite dresses. Picking it up, I hold it up to survey the damage and I am flabbergasted to find a large rip on the side of it. Throwing it back onto the bed, I stalk over to her room she shares with Vader to scold at her, not caring about the fact that it's 2am.

I exit my room I share with another one of our sisters, Gabriella, my bare feet making no sound on the metal corridor but the coldness seeps into my feet. I raise a hand to knock on the door of her chambers, and to my surprise the door just slides open. At this point it would have been wise for me to go back to my room, but my own curiosity makes me enter. Never before had I entered Padme's new chambers with Vader and here, at last, was my chance to see it.

Looking around I take in the pale warm yellow paint and decor of my sister's living room. Across the room hangs numerous amounts of pictures, but framed in the centre is a giant picture of our family, whilst mother was still alive. I remember that day still since it was one of our happier memories, I was only 12 and Padme was only 7. . Naturally curious I start to pry through my sister's cupboards, hoping that I'd find something to use against her and Vader. There is nothing interesting in many of them but then I spot a hidden door on the inside of one of the cupboards, reaching out to it I unfasten the clasp and watch the wooden door swing open. Inside lies a hidden stack of photos. Pulling them out, I flick through them; the first picture however catches my eye. Turning the photo over I see in Padme's curvy handwriting _'Shmi'_. Shmi? Who on earth is Shmi? Putting them away I close the cupboard and wander closer to the bedroom.

The door silently slides open as I quietly walk in. My eyes flicker to the bed and a devilish grin crosses my face. This is my chance; my last chance to break up my sister's marriage. Moving closer to the bed, I sit down on the soft mattress, reaching out my hand I place a hand on his cheek and gently stroke the soft skin there..

(Padme's POV)

Leaving my chambers, I'm on the look out for any of the Empire's guards, I knew the risks if I was caught, made worse by the fact I am the Emperor's daughter, but I do not care. I have to tell them about what Vader did and that he knew I was a spy so I was no longer any help. Jumping into the first available shuttle, I program it with the clandestine codes to the rebel's hideout. My thoughts are a jumble in my brain. I can't make sense of either of them. My only clear one is that I have to get to the rebels….

(Sabe's POV)

I trail a finger down his face, tracing his gentle soft features. He turned to face me, his hands reaching for mine. I smile gleefully; here is my chance to bed the handsome Vader. There is a small smile gracing his lips as he reaches for me without thinking. His eyes still closed, he crushes me to his chest and murmurs into my ear. "I thought you were asleep."

Smirking slyly I whisper back, "I was waiting for you to awaken my dear." Taking my face into his large oversize hands, he uses the pads of his thumbs to trace my lips. Shivers of content absorb into my system as I realize how right this seems. _He should belong to me, or I to him._. I shut my eyes. It did not matter what Vader looked like, all that matters is _he is mine_! His breath caresses my lips and I plunge his lips onto mine; tasting the sweet flesh of my ardour. His hands leave my face and draw up my short nightdress.

"Vader, make me yours," I whisper to no one. My words are too low for the human ear to account my prohibited expression. And the abbess of my sister's marriage has come to a conclusion.

(Padme's POV)

As I start the shuttle, I realize I have forgotten my com and bash my head against the control. Not again…what is happening to my memory? I feel the nausea starting again in my stomach and drop my head back against the cool metal control board. _Oh god…not again…this sickness has been going on for more than two weeks_. I close my eyes and slowly stand up. I trudge towards the door and realize that I am not going to be able to visit the rebel base tonight as by the time I come back it will be too late to go. Removing the codes from the system, I head back the way I came; keeping an eye out for any Imperial guards.

(Vader's POV)

I feel the cool hand stroking my face in my sleep. I move closer, wrapping my hands around her waist, my hands wrapping around her warm belly, my hands flat against her skin. I can feel the silk of her nightdress draping over my hands as I nuzzle her neck. Eyes still closed, lost in the dream I'm having about my beautiful wife. Suddenly I feel a soft touch against my lips, I open my lips to respond hungrily, thinking it is my beautiful wife in my hands. I pull her on top of me so that she rests on my chest before hearing a loud gasp at the door to our bedroom.

I open one of my eyes and jump up as I see the sight in front of me. Padme is standing by the door, a hand held to her mouth; I can see her gorgeous dark eyes glittering with tears in the light as I look confused at her. If she's by the door….who is next to me on the bed?

(Sabe's POV)

I lie languidly on the bed, watching the drama unfold in front of me. My eyes flicker to the couple as a lazy cat smile threatens to over spill on my lips. I wonder if I should pull my nightdress back down as I see Vader's eyes come to rest on me. I look up lazily at him before hearing a strangled gasp of 'Padme' before the bed moves as he gets up. I hear her shout "I hope you both have a happy life!"

. He turns from the door, long enough to give me a look of pure hatred. _Oh hate me now Vader, but trust me, you'd be thankful one day for breaking you out of this marriage and then you will be mine._ I respond back with a seductive look before he stops disgusted out of the door.

(Padme's POV)

I feel another rise of the nausea that has been haunting me and I clutch my stomach as I run. I can hear Vader behind me screaming my name loudly, "Padme'! Come back here! Padme'!"

I refuse to turn around, too hurt by what I saw. _Vader's love was just a lie; why else would he be getting off with my sister-the slut! _The thoughts rage in my head as I run, knowing soon I will tire and he will catch up.

The nausea gets even worse and I am forced to dash into the nearest toilets on the ship. Clutching the edge of the white porcelain of the sink, I feel myself heaving as I throw up all that I had for dinner. I feel a wet cloth against my forehead as I lean over the sink, a warm hand holding me up, cradling me against a firm chest. _Padme, stop those trains of thoughts, bad Padme._

The retching stops and I collapse against the side of the sink, a hand brings a cup of water to my lips and I barely have the energy to gargle but I somehow do so. The hands help me stand up and I hear a soft, low voice that I know very well against my ear. "Padm_e'" _

The anger inside me helps fuel enough energy for me to turn around to give him a hefty slap to his cheek; the sound of the slap resounding in the small bathroom. He turns to look at me with shock. "Padme'." His soft voice again croons in my ear and I turn around to look at him.

'Don't you dare think you can get out of this one!' I spit at him, 'I saw you and _her _together!' I bite off the words, as I untangle myself from him and move towards the door.

"Padme'! It's not how it looks like." He pleads, the pleading tone catches me off guard and I turn to look at him. I'm so use to seeing him all smug and mighty that the pathetic look on his face makes me feel sorry for him, but soon it changes to one of disgust and I walk out the door, my head held high as I walk towards my father's suite.

(Vader's POV)

I begged her, pleaded with her, and the look of disgust brings tears to my eyes. The last thing I ever wanted was Padme looking at me like that. I fight the tears back, picking up the cloak that dropped on the floor and puddles on the floor; I strap it on realizing instantly that it's one of mine.

I move out of the bathroom, keeping to the shadows as I walk to the balcony. Locking the door, I sit against it before tugging my legs to my chest, crying; crying for my lost love that would take a lot of healing to replace, crying for everything that has gone wrong in my life and crying for not doing anything wrong but thinking that another woman was my wife.

(Padme's POV)

I hammer on the door, hard, loud and fast. My knuckles and the side of my hands hurt as I sob and pound. Suddenly the door opens and as it is unexpected, I trip and stumble landing at the feet of my father's butler.

I'm a pathetic sight to anyone who would see me. Eyes red and puffy, hair tangled and wild, my suit crumpled and I feel rather dizzy, dizzy enough that I know I would not be able to stand up properly. I see the butler's feet by my eyes and quickly see them disappear before they are replaced by slipper covered feet and I hear the shocking cry of _"_Padme'_" _which then causes me to cry slight more.

I feel a pair of hands quickly pull me into his grasp, holding me in his lap like he use to do when I was a kid. I lean my head on his shoulder and sob until I feel myself loosing consciousness as the dizziness intensifies. The last thing I remember is hearing the loudly shout of "Padme, hold on darling!" before falling into the darkness that seems safe.

To Be Continued.


End file.
